The Prince of Dragons
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: After killing a Night Fury, Dathomire becomes a hybrid (half human half Night Fury) making it his mission to protect his new friends and family. After ten years he comes across one boy in particular...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A few months ago I was giving an OC description from** Gordon519 **and hopefully this is the story in which I will use him in.  
Warning: I have absolutely no idea where this will go, but I hope you'll like it  
All credit for the OC goes to **Gordon519 **.  
**

* * *

There once was a Viking village...

The tribe it belonged to was ruled by a Chief who was most beloved. The Chief had three sons each one talented in his own way.

The first, Robert, was great at guiding his people to safety when the Dragons attacked.

The second, Bill, was wise and came up with all the new fighting and comeback attacks to use against the beasts that ruled the skies.

And the third one, Dathomire, was kind to all his people - even when they pushed him around and laughed at him for being a runt.

~o~

One day Dathomire, ventured out into the woods taking his bow and arrow, in case there was something to hunt.

After a full day of being out in the forest, Dathomire was heading back to the village to find it in the middle of a dragon raid and that there was a family trapped in their on fire house, the shape of a Night Fury circling around it.

Knowing it was wrong, but it was the only way, Dathomire strung up his bow and fired hitting the dragon right in the chest.

As quickly as he could, Dathomire ran into the house to tell the family it was safe to come out, just as it was about to collapse.

Waiting for everyone to go ahead of him Dathomire didn't make it out in time, being caught under the burning beams, the last thing he saw was the shape of a Night Fury coming towards him.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes again, Dathomire felt different, and way warmer than he usually did.

 ** _'Mama, Mama he's awake!'_** a young voice Dathomire had never heard before called out getting him to look around and see he was inside some kind of cave.

"Where... Where am I?" he asked rubbing his head his skin feeling funny and his back killing him.

 ** _'Your safe, in our cave,'_** a female voice said **_'I brought you here after rescuing you from the fire._** _ **'**_

"What fire?" Dathomire asked getting his vision working again seeing he was indeed inside a cave. "And why did you bring me here? Not that I don't appreciate it?"

At last he got his eyes working, working better then they normally did, and spotted two black dragons before him.

Gasping and scampering towards the wall, he reached for his bow but couldn't find it.

 ** _'Looking for this?'_** the bigger one asked toying with the weapon on the ground **_'I think you'd better get used to those wings and that tail before you get this back boy.'_**

"My... My what?" Dathomire asked finally looking over himself seeing black scales here and there up his arms, a Night Fury birth mark on one of them.  
Looking to his hair he saw it was now black sure that it was not that color before.  
Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw why his back was hurting so much, it was because two large black wings were coming out of it. and lower down there was a long four finned tail.

"What... What's happened to me?" Dathomire asked looking over himself again "What am I?"

 ** _'You are known amongst Dragons as a Halfa,'_** the Mother Fury explained as she chose to lie down her child coming over to be with her both setting their eyes on Dathomire. **_'Which means you're half Dragon, half Human.'_**

"Are there any other 'Halfa's'?" Dathomire asked getting the feeling to just go with it.

 ** _'There are some,'_** she said nodding ** _'But most are either in hiding or gone. The Humans see them as monsters, just like all us other Dragons.'_**

"What do you mean?" Dathomire asked never seeing dragons as people before, and thought that they did what they did because of what they are.

 ** _'When you think of Dragons...'_** Mother Fury asked looking up from her child to Dathomire ** _'What goes on inside your head?'_**

"Um..." Dathomire said looking to the child who's large curious bright green eyes were on him. "That they take what they want when they want it, they attack with out reason, and only care about themselves," he said.

 ** _'Lies... All of it. Especially the caring part,'_** the Mother said looking to her child as a gesture of proof. ' ** _We take what is needed when we need it. We only attack when something attacks us first. And we care for everyone in our clan, herd, flock, and family. We raid your homes because we have to,'_** she said looking away and becoming quieter but Dathomire heard every word.

 ** _'There are some Nests that have not so very nice rulers, who if they're not happy with the 'care' the herd gives them, will show it by getting rid of them. Most of the time in front of everyone else to show they mean it and to reminding the others not to do what ever it was again.'_**

This shocked Dathomire. Never before had this gone through his mind. That everything they knew about Dragons was wrong.

"Please take me back," Dathomire said getting an idea. "If I explain this to the Vikings then maybe..."

 ** _'You want to go and talk to Vikings looking like that?'_** the Mother asked a bit of sarcasm in her voice. _**'Even if they did accept you, what would you say when they ask where did you get this information from? I'm sorry, but the safest place for you to be... Is away from them.'**_

With that the Mother Fury got up and after taking grip of the child in her toothless mouth, left Dathomire to his thoughts.

* * *

That night, Dathomire made his own way back to the village weapon in hand just in case they did as the Night Fury said they'd do if he was caught, and watched the dragon raid always remembering what she said.

And that's what he saw.

Over by the farm there was a Monstrous Nightmare what up until one man threw his axe at it, did not set itself on fire or attack him. And over by the plaza, there were about six men tying up a bunch of Nadders, after they cried out for help a Zippleback came over and covered the men in it's gas as the other head ignited it, making the men drop the ropes, letting the Nadders escape.

Then Dathomire heard a cry for help from a sounding too young to be out here dragon.

Getting to his feet, Dathomire ran as fast as he could, sticking to the shadows when he can, and shooting arrows through the nets and bolas that the Vikings were throwing at the dragons.

Finally, he got there, and saw a small Deadly Nadder, quivering in the corner it was pinned against and a Vinking twiling his axe and having a look of glee on his face.

"HEY!" Dathomire cried out getting both their attentions. "Back away from the Nadder!" he said stringing up his bow and aiming it at the Viking.

"And what in Thor's name are you going to do to stop me? Huh?" the Viking asked eyeing Dathomire "In fact... What in Odin's name are you?"

"I am the one, who will kill you if you don't back off from that Nadder," Dathomire said pulling on the string of his bow a bit more.

"You haven't got the guts to..." the man said coming over to Dathomire. "Someone as small and weak looking as you... Ha don't make me laugh." he said as he began to laugh his head off.

Just then there was a 'TWANG' of a bow's string being released and the laughter stopped and there was a 'THUD' of the Viking falling to the ground.

"I don't like being laughed at Robert!" Dathomire said glaring down to the man he once saw as a brother.

"D... Dathomire?" Robert asked in his last few breaths. "Wh... What happened to you? How... How are you here? The... The whole village saw... Saw that house fall down on you?"

"I don't know what happened to me," Dathomire said slowly going over to the Nadder who ran into his arms trusting him straight away "But I'm here because a dragon saved me. And I can tell just by spending one day with them... that they'll care for me more than anyone here ever did. Goodbye Robert."

With that and shouldering his bow, Dathomire spread his wings and took to the sky and headed back to the cave where his new life as the 'Prince of Dragons' will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ten Years Later**_

 _'It's been ten years since I became the Prince of Dragons. In that time, I've learnt some new tricks, such as speaking Dragonese - the language of the Dragons.  
I've also had my growth-spurt, meaning I'm not recognizable as a runt anymore._

 _But with all these good things the Fates just have to put bad things in there too._

 _One thing, or rather over hundred things, is all the scars I have all over me from traps while I was either trying to save the dragons from inside them, or was tackled by the Vikings of the more savaged tribes as some sort of trophy._

 _Another is my wings and tail are a bit battered up as well... but at least I can still fly, unlike some dragons I save when I get the chance to._

 _At the moment... I'm searching the Northern Archipelago for my Night Fury Brother. It was his first hunting mission a few months ago, and he hasn't come home yet._

 _I got a tip from a Terrible Terror, that a Night Fury was shot down on an island called 'Berk' in the time zone in which the disappearance took place._

 _Everyone kept telling me while I was packing that it was a lost cause... But until I had proof he was gone, I was going to find him._

* * *

On top of the snowy mountains of Berk there landed two worn out but still usable boots.

Dathomire went to the edge of the mountain and looked down into the village shocked at what he saw... Dragons and Humans living in harmony.

 ** _'Or is it harmony?'_** Dathomire asked himself thinking back to a tribe he visited a few months ago while trying to rescue some very rare Mood-Dragons, and it seemed that everything was alright there, but in reality, the Dragons were just slaves.

Having to carry the people, the cargo, having to take beatings/punishments because something went wrong...

Stepping back from the edge, Dathomire cupped his hands to his mouth and called out a Terror's cry. They were the ones who were the least pay-attention-able ones and there were more of them to get the job/words done/believable.

* * *

Down in the village of Berk all the dragons looked to the mountain and as one all the Terrors zoomed off towards it.

Outside the Main Hall the son of the Chief, Hiccup, and his dragon Toothless were with their friends and watched the whole thing.

As soon as the noise of the Terrors died down, Toothless started to race for it as well a happy look on his face.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried out.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ruffnut, the female Thorstein twin asked looking confused.

"I don't know," Hiccup said climbing onto Stormfly and pulling Astrid up too "But we need to find out."

With that, as one, the six friends boarded their dragons and took off in the direction the Night Fury went towards the Mountain.

* * *

Up on the mountain, Dathomire was introducing himself to the/being welcomed by the Terrors.

 ** _'Who are you?'_** they asked as one all cocking their heads.

 _ **'I am Dathomire,'**_ he said kneeling down so they were less afraid. **_'I'm here to look for my dragon brother. I was told he was shot down onto this island a few months ago.'_**

 _ **'So why'd you call for us?'**_ the Terrors asked together feeling they could trust and believe this guy - even though he kept his face covered with that hood.

 ** _'I need to know, if what I'm seeing down there is right,'_** Dathomire said getting up and going to the edge of the cliff again **_'That those Vikings and us Dragons are in harmony with each other.'_**

 _ **'We sure are Dathomire,'**_ a new voice to the conversation said getting the Halfa to look around and see his baby dragon-brother before he charged at him.

"TOOTHLESS!" another new voice cried out, belonging to a teenaged boy as he got off a blue and yellow Nadder followed by a blonde girl and some other dragons landed with riders of their own.

 _ **'What did this Human just call you Noche Oscura?'**_ Dathomire asked getting up and stringing up his bow getting ready to fire is need be.

 ** _'That the name the Humans know me as on this island.'_** Toothless said staying by his brother's side _**'And don't you worry Dathomire,**_ **_Hiccup's perfectly safe. Well safer than most of the other Vikings Berk has...'_** Toothless explained getting nods and cries of agreement from the Terrors and the Riding Dragons.

o0o

Everyone was a bit... tence? at what they were looking at.

This tall man looked like a mix between Night Fury and Human.

He had piercing green eyes that were shining out from under the hood he wore which had black hair sticking out from it.

On his arms, past the ends of the gloves he had on his hands and before the start of the long sleeves on his green shirt were signs of scars and burn marks were visible.

And the tattered wings and tail didn't do anything to aid them either...

Who ever this guy was, going by his green shirt, pants, and fur vest he wore, that were all stained with outdoor living... You could tell he was NOT from around here.  
 _ **  
**_"Hmm..." the man said lowering, but not dislodging his bow "My brother and the other dragons here tell me, ' _Hiccup_ '," he said looking to the boy who was the most forward "That you were the one who brought the two sides together with Noche's help," he said gesturing to Toothless as he said the name. "Is that true?"

"Yes..?" Hiccup said. It came out as a question, Hiccup not knowing whether to trust or be weary of this guy.

"What exactly do you mean ' _Brother_ '?" the fat fish-faced boy next to the Gronkle asked looking nervous.

"That since his mum rescued me from a burning building in my village ten years ago," Dathomire began putting the bow in one hand and scratching Toothless under the chin grinning "He's been my brother." he said his eyes looking over his brother to see if he was alright, straight away seeing the saddle and missing tail.

 ** _'Noche... Who did that?'_** Dathomire asked nodding to the dragons tail.

 ** _'Well... um...'_** Toothless said looking to his tail nervously then to the teenagers. **_'I'll tell you... But you have to promise you wont get mad and no crossies.'_**

 ** _'Fine... Just tell me.'_** Dathomire said rolling his eyes and putting away his weapon to show he meant it.

Slowly, he eyes always on his brother, Toothless moved over to Hiccup and sat next to him.

Quicker than a Speedstinger, the man rushed to Hiccup and grabbed the boy's shirt. "You're lucky it was only his tail Boy..." Dathomire said pushing Hiccup away and turning around heading for the edge of the cliff.

 ** _'You said you wouldn't get mad...'_** Toothless said getting in front of of his brother.

"That boy stole you of what makes you a dragon Noche Oscura!" Dathomire cried out returning from that strange language he was speaking in before "And why did he I ask you? Let me think, let me think, let me think... Oh yeah because he's just like all the other Viking scumbags you and I have met over the years isn't he?!"

"HICCUP IS NOT A SCUMBAG!" the girl next to the Nadder cried out and axe appearing in her hand. "And you've got some nerve to call him that Mister! Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Well no I don't miss..." Dathomire said putting way too much sarcasm in his words "Please tell little old Dathomire who he's bulling this time..."

"He's the son of Stoick the Vast, the Chief of Berk!" Astrid said screaming it over the gap between her and Dathomire as her friends held her back.

"The what..." Dathomire asked blinking looking confused and taking another look at the boy seeing himself in him.

"I'm... I'm the son of the Chief of this Island," Hiccup explained trying not to engage in either conversation.

"Look I'm sorry about making it so Toothless can't fly without a rider anymore," he began as the dragon came over to comfort him. "And you're right, when I found him in the net I shot at him... My head was telling me to killing him. But my heart, and his eyes, told me not to," he paused to look up to Dathomire.

"Who ever you are, What ever you're doing here... This island and it's people are not like that anymore. Give us a week to prove that to you and if you're still not convinced... You can take him back." he said this gaining gasps from both sides of the audience, the Terrors beginning to talk amongst themselves and placing bets on whether Hiccup could do it or not.

"And if you somehow win, and I do see a difference..." Dathomire said standing tall, crossing his arms "What then?"

 ** _'Then you apologize to Hiccup for being so mean to him.'_** Toothless screeched and huffed in annoyance.

"Fine..." Dathomire said in a rolling your eyes voice "In my brothers words, _'When you win Hiccup, I will have to apologize for being mean to you.'_ Agreed?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Agreed..." Hiccup said taking the mans hand not sure how well this will go, but knowing it's too late now to back out.


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit longer up on the mountain for Dathomire to be introduced to the dragons and their riders, they flew back down to the village, coming to stop at the edge of it.

"Ok... Just let me find my dad and get him to get everyone into the plaza," Hiccup said getting off Toothless and looking to Dathomire and his friends "Then I'll come and get you Dathomire and we can explain what's happening to everyone at the same time together..."

"Seems fair to be," Dathomire said shrugging his tail flicking a bit showing he was tense "But just you warn you Hiccup," he said stopping the boy from running off, "I don't do very well in Human crowds... And if I get any reason to think that those Vikings are attacking me... This bet will be over before it starts got it?"

Nodding and saying he understands, Hiccup left.

o0o

While everyone was waiting for him to return the dragons went to ask Dathomire their questions.

 _ **'So... why are you so keen on letting Hiccup in, but hard on him at the same time Dathomire?'**_ Stormfly asked chirping out her question.

 ** _'Because, Stormfly,'_** Dathomire said looking out to the village **_'It might not look like it, but I was once a runt as well so know how hard it is for him to live here...'_** he explained rolling up his sleeve to reveal a Night Fury birthmark **_'Before I got this, and everything it came with, I was the youngest of three brothers to the Chief of my village. Every single day... my eldest brother would laugh and tease me for my size, my lack of strength, the way I kept making a mess of everything...  
_**

 ** _'But I told myself every time, to just ignore him, and that he'd get his medicine one day. Humph and that he did.'_** he said grinning at the memory.

 ** _'The very first night after I woke up, I went back to my village and found him about to harm a cornered Nadder chick. I told him to leave it alone, but he didn't listen and as always laughed at my size and not believing someone like me could kill him. But finally something inside me snapped, and I shot him right in the chest, He was dead and I was gone before anyone save him of capture me.'_**

 _ **'So why are you so hard on him?'**_ Hookfang asked in a sleepy but mildly interested voice.  
 _ **  
'Because he's Human,'**_ was the answer they got. _ **'And before and after the night I became this, Humans didn't ride well with me...'**_

"Er.. you do know it's considered rude to talk in a language no one understands right?" Snotlout said speaking up, getting Dathomire and all the dragons to look up and see everyone looking at him.

"Well it's also considered rude to listen in on private conversations," Dathomire said dropping his sleeve and walking off a bit.

"Oh and what could be so private it needed to be spoken in a different language huh?" Snotlout asked not noticing his friends back away from him slightly worried looks on their faces. "Planning on how to ruin Hiccup attempt to best you in showing you we're good with dragons now huh? Or maybe you were telling them to go over to your side once this is over. Or..." he was shut-upped when an arrow flew just centimeters above his head and hit the tree behind him splitting it in two.

"Or maybe you should shut the hell up, and leave your big fat snot-filled-nose out of other peoples business..." Dathomire said glaring at Snotlout, narrowing his eyes and teeth bared, his bow strung up for another shot if need be.

"OKAY GUYS I'M BACK!" Hiccup's voice called out as he came back over to them not breaking anyone from the positions they were in. "Er... guys everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Hiccup," Dathomire said dislodging his bow and putting it away. "Just wanted to show everyone how good I was with this thing in case they tried anything."

"Snotlout said something didn't he?" Hiccup asked looking over to the others who just nodded. "Well. Hoping he's learnt his lesson, if you'd please follow me Dathomire, I can introduce you to the village."  
 _ **  
**_With that everyone walked into the village and towards the plaza everyone hoping this will go the way they want it to and everything will work out.

* * *

Whispers and hushed conversations were launched when Hiccup, the riders and their dragons came back with this hooded stranger who had dragon wings and a tail.

Finally they made it onto the stage Gobber had made a few months ago for Plaza Meetings, now they didn't need to be weary the dragons would destroy it in a raid or by just running around the village.

"Attention, attention everyone," Hiccup said getting the whispers to stop and everyone to look to him. "Ok so first up let me introduce you to Dathomire," he said gesturing to the hooded man next to him "Someone new to the village and half-brother of Toothless..."

That got the volume of the words and the speed to increase but everyone was hushed down again when the boy restarted.

"He has come, to see if the tales of Berk being kind to dragons is real or not," Hiccup explained looking out to his people a slightly nervous smile on his face, but no one noticed. "He will be staying for a week to seek out the answer. While he's here..." he said turning more to the crowd than before "Please treat him like you would anyone else. Thank you."

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to our village, Dathomire," the man who could only be the Chief, Dathomire thought, came up and reached out his hand. "I'm Stoick, and as a guest of the village, I insist you stay with us at our house for your week long stay."

"That's real nice of you Chief," Dathomire said dropping his hand holding them both up to tell the man to hold it "But I prefer sleeping outside and away from noise."

 _ **'Try the Cove then Dathomire,'**_ Toothless called out getting the the man to turn to him.

"The Cove?" he asked wondering where Noche was talking about, and this getting more whispers from the crowds.

"The Cove's the place where I found Toothless and took care of him the first few weeks when I was getting to know him," Hiccup said beaming and blocking out everyone's words he was hearing on that this man was a demon from Hel. "If you want I can show it to you."  
 _ **  
**_"I'd like that, thank you," Dathomire said nodding and following Hiccup and Toothless into the sky, blocking his ears to the villagers cries, and towards the place in question.

Once they were gone Stoick had just broken up the meeting and was about to return home when Astrid stepped up to him.

"Sir, wait," she said looking to the other teens then back to him sighing "Like always, Hiccup's not saying the full story... Yes that guy's Toothless' brother, and yes he's going to be here a week to see if Berk's changed," she said quickly halting the questions  
"But what he didn't say was if Dathomire doesn't think we have, Hiccup's made a deal with him that he'd be allowed to take Toothless back home."

"What?" Stoick asked confused.

"We're not quite sure how it got there Sir," Fishlegs said speaking up next to Meatlug "But after Dathomire asked Toothless about his tail and a few more words, Hiccup told him to give him a week to show him we've changed, and the prize is Toothless."  
 _ **  
**_"No. I wont allow it," Stoick said shaking his head "No one's taking my boys dragon from him without a fight..."

"You really want to go up against a man with wings, a tail, a bow, can talk to dragons, and keeps his face covered?" Gobber's voice called out to his friend as the Blacksmith/Dragon Dentist came over hearing the conversation. "Stoick, the best thing we can do to make sure the boy keeps his dragon, is to show Dathomire how much we've changed. But we can't try too hard or that might knock some points off. Just act like always and everything will be fine."

"You're right Gobber," Stoick said calming down "Let's just hope the fates work in our favour," he said looking out towards the forest and thinking of his two boys.*

* * *

 **AN: *Stoick sees Toothless as a son now after he saved Hiccup at the end of the first movie**

 **Either way, hope you like this and will enjoy the rest of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And here's the cove..." Hiccup says as the three boys landed together in the island's sanctuary which brought him and Toothless together.

Staying silent as he looked around Dathomire was amazed that the Vikings had a place on this island that hadn't been destroyed yet.

"It will do," he said not wanting to sound too grateful to the boy just yet, taking off his bag and setting it next to a rock - only for it to start moving and fall over.

After stringing his bow, Dathomire moved forwards and got Hiccup to undo the flap of his bag.

Quickly out popped a dragon Hiccup had never seen before... it was as shiny as a golden coin, long, thin, had small spines down it's back, a long curly tail, elegant wings and stubby paws.

"Evangeline... I thought I told you to stay home!" Dathomire said to it dislodging his bow and picking up the dragon who then did something that made Hiccup's jaw drop - it spoke Norse.

"You did," Evangeline said crawling up Dathomire's arm and lying over his shoulders. "But you know us Mood-Dragons, Dathomire, we never listen..." she said looking around and spotted Hiccup and Toothless. "Who are they?" she said turning yellow/pale green to show she was shy/nervous.

"This is my brother Noche Oscura," Dathomire said rolling his eyes gesturing to Toothless "And this is Hiccup."

"Er... Hi," Hiccup said waving timidly and clearing his throat taking his eyes off the 'Mood-Dragon' to not be so rude. "So... Can I get you anything, or would you like a tour of the village?" he asked Dathomire.

"Well I can't really get to know your people and the dragons from here can I?" Dathomire said looking around "Although I'll probably need more food since Evangeline most likely ate it all..." he said looking to the dragon lying across his shoulders whistling and avoiding his gaze turning pale green again.

"Ok so first stop, the Main Hall," Hiccup said getting back onto Toothless and they took off.

o0o

Up at the Main Hall everyone looked on as Hiccup, Toothless and Dathomire entered, but then went back to what they were doing before, which was mostly eating or telling each other their day.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice called over to them from a table over to the left where the teenagaers and their dragons were.

"Hey Astrid, you mind seeing to Dathomire while I get something for us to eat?" he asked explaining the situation.

"Sure," Astrid said nodding.

"Oh and keep Fishlegs from attacking him when his dragon introduces herself," Hiccup said remembering before running away.

"What did he mean by that?" Astrid asked as she turned to the dragon who was being welcomed by the others.

"I've never seen this type of dragon before Dathomire," Fishlegs said scratching it under her chin "What is it?"

"I'm a Mood-Dragon," the dragon said turning pink loving the attention, and shocking everyone "Name's Evangeline."

"Oh..." Astrid said looking to Fishlegs who looked like he was going to burst.

"Fishlegs, Fishlegs breath... ok breath..." Astrid said getting his attention and in between him and Dathomire.

Calming down Fishlegs nodded then looked to Dathomire and asked "HowinthenameofThordidyougetaNorsespeakingdragon?!" causing Astrid to face-palm slightly.

"Well at least he's not attacking him," Astrid muttered returning to her chicken to find it gone and Evangeline licking her lips.

"She was one of the few Mood-Dragons I rescued from Uglithug's who were breeding them to sell for money..." Dathomire said not really impressed at how excited Fishlegs was "And no she's the only one out of them who speaks Norse. But she's a terrible liar."

"I am not," Evangeline said turning purple and getting an annoyed look on her face.

"See, she turns purple whenever she lies," Dathomire said seeing Hiccup come back.

"If only we can get that power to the the Twins and/or Snotlout," Hiccup said adding a tad sarcastic tone to it but meaning every word. "I didn't really know what you wanted so I got some chicken and some cooked fish, if you want something else I'm sure Mary will be happy to get it..."

"Hiccup," Dathomire said stopping the boy from rambling any more "It's fine the way it is thank you. Here Astrid," he said giving some of the chicken to her.

"Thanks," Astrid said smiling a smirk at Evangeline.

"Hey... how come I don't get anything? _ **"**_ Evangeline asked Dathomire turning blue to show she was upset.

"Because you already had some when you took it from Astrid," Dathomire said tucking into his fish.

"No I didn't," Evangeline said turning purple once again getting some laughs from the teens.

"So Dathomire , where do you come from?" Fishlegs asked having finally calmed down.

"Excuse me?" Dathomire asked looking over to the boy confusion in his voice.

"Well I just thought that you must of come from somewhere before... Well before that..." Fishlegs said trying to be polite about it "But if you don't want to talk about I understand..."

"Good," Dathomire said firmly returning to his meal.

 _ **'You'll have to tell them at some point Dathomire,'**_ Toothless said gulping down some fish himself.

 _ **'He's right dear,'**_ Mealug said plodding over to see if he was alright - Gronkle's were known to have good parenting instincts. _ **'It doesn't need to be all of them, but at least tell some of them.'  
**_  
 ** _'Maybe later,'_** Dathomire said nodding and returning to his meal.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as everyone was getting up and leaving the Hall, Evangeline had somehow gotten herself into trouble when she set fire to Stoick's beard - the excuse was, to her Stoick looked like Ug the Uglithug - the man who kept her and her brothers and sisters captured.

Dathomire was surprised at how forgiving Stiock was. A man's beard among Vikings was one of his most treasured possessions, and he didn't even raise his fist at the dragon in question.

After everyone went their separate ways, Hiccup turned to Dathomire.

"So... want to continue with that tour?" he asked being a good host and letting Dathomire and Evangeline go first.

"First stop, a rather new setting, the Dragon Dentist..." Hiccup said hopping onto Toothless and leading Dathomire to the place in question.

o0o

"Gobber!" Hiccup's voice called to the man who at the at the moment had his head inside a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Ah Hiccup," he said coming out and changing his hook for a brush "And Dathomire I see. What can I do you for?" he said re-entering the maw of the scarlet red dragon.

"Oh just giving them a tour of the Island," Hiccup said in a waving it off voice. "Thought I'd start with you."

"You must really trust your dragons to do that Gobber," Dathomire said slightly amazed "And they must really trust you to let you do it."

"Yeah well, someone has to do it," Gobber said coming back out and letting the Nightmare go from the rope that was holding the maw open. "To be honest it was Hiccup that got me started into looking after their teeth."

"Oh really?" Dathomire asked in a raising-an-eyebrow voice. "So you weren't always a Dragon Dentist? What were you before that?"

"Well..." Gobber said not sure what to say scratching the back of his neck, looking to Hiccup for help.

"Before the bond," Hiccup said saving him "Gobber was the village blacksmith. And I was his apprentice."

"I would of thought the son of the Chief would be out protecting the village," Dathomire said not showing any mind to the fact on what Gobber used to be, even though he asked.

"Well according to Gobber," he said breathing in to puff out his chest " **I couldn't lift a hammer, I couldn't swing an axe, and I couldn't even throw a bola** ," Hiccup mocked making all three dragons to laugh and Gobber to _'Humph'_ saying he didn't sound like that. "So I was put in the forge where I could help everyone else and not cause any trouble."

"Yeah and a lot of help that did..." Gobber said telling the Nightmare's rider he was finished and asking for the next customer. "Almost every other raid, the boy managed to get out of by sight and forge and somehow increase the damage to the town. Didn't help that his house is the furthest away from it so he had to go through the village first to get here."

"It's not my fault Dad doesn't like you," Hiccup said strongly a small smirk on his face.

"So what happened during those 'Every-Other-Raids'?" Dathomire asked curious.

"Well... There was this one time he nearly cut himself in half," Gobber said asking the Nadder put the top of her maw into the rope "The boy's an inventor see?" he continued answering Dathomire's unasked question "And one of the things he made as an _'Axe-Throwing-O-Matic'_. Only instead of throwing them forwards like it was meant to, the thing threw them backwards right at him."

 ** _'I've never heard that story before...'_** Toothless said cocking his head cooing curiously.

"What he say?" Hiccup asked.

"He said he's never heard that story before," Dathomire said answering.

"Probably because he didn't want to be telling you Toothless," Gobber said after checking all the Nadder's teeth and finding one that seemed to be a bit off. "That was one of his least successful inventions."

"Hey one of them worked in the end," Hiccup said trying to defend himself.

"Oh yeah..." Dathomire asked crossing his arms "Which one?"

"The... err... The one that caused Toothless to loose his tail fin," Hiccup said his sentence turning to mumbles at the end. "But I didn't know it did that and when I found out, and found out that he couldn't fly anymore I made him that." he said, voice coming back and pointing to the tailfin.

 _ **'He also made me one that let me fly by myself, but I didn't want it,'**_ Toothless backed Hiccup up **_'If I couldn't fly with him, I didn't want to fly.'_**

"Nice getting to know you Gobber," Dathomire said not showing any emotions "On with the tour then Hiccup?"

"R...Right er..." Hiccup said looking around "How about the farms?"

Agreeing to that, they took to the skies and headed north to the Village's farm where to Dathomire's surprise the farm animals were ok with the dragons being so close to them.

After that they went to go see Gothi - her being the Village Elder, Hiccup thought it would be rude not to introduce the new guess.

"Just a bit of a warning..." Hiccup said as they walked up the ramped pathway - Toothless was at the base "She doesn't speak that often, and can be a bit violent with her staff."

Dathomire only nodded in understanding.

When they got there Gothi was with a customer, tending to a Terrible Terror bite mark he had on his nose.

Being polite the boys waited until they were done.

"Fank oo Gofey," the man said sounding a bit off because his nose was all bound in bandages. "Yes, yes I'll come back in free days to get oo to get em off." he said after looking at her squiggles nodding.

With that he left and Gothi began clearing up.

"Hey Gothi," Hiccup called to her getting her attention and her to bow slightly to the boy in greeting and cocking her head in question.

"I've just come to introduce you to Dathomire and Evangeline," Hiccup said telling Dathomire to come forward.

"Nice to meet you Gothi," Dathomire said bowing as any gentleman should do to any women, Elder or not.

Looking to the boy in the question, Gothi first bowed back to return the greeting then got to squiggling looking to Dathomire as she finished.

"What she say?" Hiccup asked coming over not having mastered Sand-Writing yet.

There was a crest of a tribe Hiccup hadn't seen before, three men under a crown - a ring around the last one and a question mark.

"Yeah that was who I used to be," Dathomire said answering Gothi's question "So what?"

"Wait wait wait..." Hiccup said before Gotho could continue "You were a son of a Chief?" he asked taking that crown to mean that.

"I was," Dathomire said going to the edge of Gothi's porch and looking out over Berk "I was the third son of Brenda the Banshee and Peter the Protector of the Stealth-Walkers."

"Huh... can't say I've ever heard of them before," Hiccup said looking back to the picture "Or seen that crest. How old's the tribe? Where are you from?"

"That's not something I want to talk about right now," Dathomire said getting his confidence back and putting the conversation on hold. "It was nice meeting you Gothi, but I'm sure there's still lots to see isn't, there Hiccup?"

And with that he left, not even waiting for Hiccup, or checking he was following.

Just before Hiccup was about to go too, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Gothi, a new message in the sand next to her.

It showed a boy with a missing leg with a speech bubble showing a hooded figure and the crest, five more people - three boys and two girls, and a big X.

After a bit Hiccup worked out what she was trying to say and nodded. "Ok, I won't tell anyone who he is. See you later Gothi."

With that he made his way back down the path as well.

o0o

After meeting back up with Dathomire, Evangeline, and Toothless, Hiccup could hear them speaking in that odd language again.

 ** _'What do you mean, The Old One knows who you are?_** ' Toothless asked surprised and looking up to the platform.

 ** _'I mean she looked at me and right away could tell who I was Noche!'_** Dathomire said loudly pacing as he strung up his bow and fired it at some barrels. **_'Then she wrote a question asking if I was who she thought I was and now that Hiccup knows it he's going to blab it out to everyone and try and make me go back home!'_** he said shooting another one splitting the first one in half.

"Oh yes because I'm sure Hiccup's just the kind of guy to go blabbing secrets like that around to everyone," Evangeline said the only one to see Hiccup was there, turning orange to show she was being sarcastic.

 ** _'Hiccup's the best person you can trust to keep a secret,'_** Toothless said defending his friend eyes still on his brother. **_'And no one pays all that much attention to him anyway. Sure it's gotten better than how it was before the we defeated the Seadragonus, but unless there's something wrong with the other Dragons not that many people go up to him. Only his friends his Sire and Gobber and that's it.'_**

"I don't care Noche I'm not going to put my trust in a Human to keep who I used to be a secret from everyhuman else!" Dathomire screamed/growled spinning around put into shock as he saw Hiccup was standing there.

With out saying anything, or even getting onto Toothless, Hiccup turned and began to run away.

After a look of slight disappointment to Dathomire, Toothless began to run into the direction Hiccup took off in.

"I take it the tour's over then?" Evangeline asked turning orange again.


	5. Chapter 5

Running as fast as he could, Hiccup tried to think of a place where he could go to be alone for a few hours.

The cove? No. One, that will be the first place everyone will look, and Two, where Dathomire is 'living' while he's here.

The forge? No. Gobber's there.

Home? No. Although it's unlikely, his dad might be there.

The Arena? No. The other teens are most likely to be there waiting for him and Dathomire to come to it after their tour of the village.

Because he was blinded with thoughts and slightly by tears by what Dathomire said about not trusting him, Hiccup didn't see the tree root right before him making him fall flat to his face and getting the wind knocked out of him.

Looking around and drying his eyes a bit, Hiccup recognized where he was... It was the valley before the cove where he found Toothless in the bola net. The turned up earth and the bola exactly how and where they were looking untouched by anything.

Getting up, Hiccup sighed. This was one of the places he didn't want to go.

Sighing and kicking a small stone in frustration, he turned around when he heard the small growl / worried like cry of his dragon.

Slowly Toothless came up to him cocking his head, eyes wide, looking as innocent as he could checking if his friend was alright.

"Yeah, yeah Toothless," he said petting him a small smile on his face "I'm alright."

 ** _'You know you're a worse liar than Evangeline, Hiccup,'_** Toothless said quietly butting the boy in the chest to make him happy again.

"Hey stop it," Hiccup said pushing the dragon back, but Toothless just shoved his chest again. "Toothless stop it."

o0o

After a few more push and shoves and hours, Hiccup was on the floor laughing and playing with Toothless batting away his paws, a smile on his face.

"Oh and it's ugly," he said swatting one away "Dragons and Viking... Enemies again... Locked in combat to the bitter en... oh..." he said as Toothless laid his head onto the boy's chest.

"HICCUP!" a voice - sounding like Astrid's called out getting both boys to look up and see how late it was getting and a Nadder flying above them searching the forest.

"DOWN HERE ASTRID!" Hiccup called up after getting out from under Toothless.

Before he could get onto his dragon, Stormfly touched down a worried/angry-at-him Astrid on board her arms crossed.

"Hiccup do you have any idea how worried everyone was when Dathomire came back to the Main Hall without you or Toothless and said you ran off?"

"I'm guessing not that worried since it was only just gone lunch when I ran off and it's sunset now..." Hiccup replied in slight mumbles and sarcasm but Astrid heard them both.

"Because no one could think of where you were..." Astrid said coming off Stormfly and coming over ""We checked the harbor, the arena, the cove, the main hall, the forge, your house, the plaza, the farms, the beaches, the cave beneath the village, the valley where Hamish the First's treasure is..." she listed counting them off on her fingers.

"So what finally got you to come here then?" Hiccup said stopping her.

"Well... I had a little help," she said looking up to the tree above them.

Looking up Hiccup could see a small yellow Terrible Terror and Dathomire - Evangeline across his shoulders, was on the branch next to it petting it gently to show his forgiveness that it helped.

"Oh..." Hiccup said looking away and getting ready to take off.

"Hiccup wait!" Dathomire said coming down to stand next to Astrid. "I'm sorry for what you may or may not of heard back then, but you have to understand that you, and this village are the first PEOPLE to ever be nice to me and give me enough trust to go walking around as free as a bird without being stared at," he said explaining.

"The last group of Vikings I thought I could trust, were only being kind to me for my skills with and ability to understand dragons. The night I was going to tell them who I was, I found out the truth and who they really were. They were trappers, using my knowledge of dragons and their strengths and weaknesses against them. It's just... Trust isn't something that happens over night, or in one afternoon. And the fact that Gothi somehow knows who I am doesn't smooth things out either. So... sorry."

At first Hiccup was silent, avoiding Dathomire's gaze acting like he didn't hear any of what was just said.

"Well, Hiccup's one of the most trust worthy Vikings this village has..." Astrid said stepping in only half understanding what was going on but knowing enough to know how to fix it. "What ever this big secret you want to keep hidden is Dathomire, Hiccup is the kind of person to keep it that until you want to be the one to tell it to everyone." she said getting a nod and a firm look from Hiccup to confirm it.

Remembering what the fat-boy's Gronkle said at lunch and feeling he wouldn't feel better until he at least told someone and feeling the trust in Astrid... Dathomire sighed and lowered his hood, the teens' eyes growing wide at his face.

Around the eyes, and across the forehead there were small black scales. His hair was black, and his skin medium but was covered on scars, one of them going over his left eye, but it was still working, and both eyes were dragon eyes set to a piercing green making him look like Toothless.

"You might want to get comfy," Dathomire said passing Evangeline to Astrid "This might take a while..."

Nodding both teens sat on the ground, their dragons curling up beside them all eager to learn who this boy before them was.

* * *

Up at the Main Hall, Stoick was pacing around like any worried father would do, every so often shaking his head as he talked to himself, looking up to the door hope in his eyes when the doors opened, only for it to disappear when he saw it wasn't his son.

"Oh come on Stoick," Gobber's voice reached the man's ears "It's not like he's been taken by Outcast's again we know he's somewhere on the island. According to Dathomire he was going by foot not by his dragon."

"That's not the point Gobber," Stoick said continuing with his pacing "Astrid and the boy should of found them by now and brought him back here like they said they would," he said pausing and looking to his friend and the teens and their dragons "So what's taking so long?"

"Well Sir," Fishlegs spoke up "Hiccup was always the best one of us at Hide-and-Seek when we were younger," he said getting nods from the others.

"First of all Fishlegs that was a rhetorical question," Stoick said as he began pacing again "And second, this is not Hide-and-Seek."

"He meant, Stoick," Gobber said backing the lad up "That if Hiccup doesn't want to be found, he hardly ever is."

"STOICK!" Spitlout, Stoick's brother and second in command, cried as he came running in slamming the doors open as he came running up to them "There's a boat with the crest of an unknown tribe waiting just outside Berk's waters wanting to come into port."

"What do you mean by a crest of an unknown tribe?" Stoick asked ending his pacing and heading out to the harbor "We know all the tribes and their crests in the entire Northern Archipelago."

When he got there, Stoick asked for the watchman's spyglass and saw that it was indeed a crest he had never seen before, which meant he didn't know how they would react to all the dragons around the village and they might attack thinking they were in danger. But they promised Dathomire that they didn't do things like that anymore, and if Dathomire finds out, then they would loose Toothless.

"Get a boat out there and tell them they can come in," he said to Spitelout who nodded and began to belay the order. "You four," he said to the teens "Find the others and start getting the dragons somewhere safe. Apparently we don't know who these people are, meaning they could be enemies and attack when they see them because they think they're threats."

"Right Chief," they all said and ran back and got on their dragons, choosing to find Hiccup first.

"Let's try the cove again," Snotlout suggested "That was always the place he went to cry when we were kids so he must be there somewhere."

"Right," the others said and took for the forest.

* * *

Back in the woods, Astrid and Hiccup were just going over what Dathomire said to them on who he used to be.

"ASTRID! HICCUP!" their friends cried bringing them out of their blank looks.

Quickly Dathomire put his hood back up and took Evangeline again as Hiccup and Astrid got on their dragons and they all took to the air.

"Over here guys!" Hiccup called out flying towards them and meeting half way.

"There's a unknown tribes boat coming to shore and Stoick's asked us to clear the island of dragons to keep them safe from them." Snotlout said getting to the point.

"Wait, an unknown tribe's boat..." Hiccup said looking to Dathomire and Astrid "What did the crest look like?"

"We couldn't really see it, they were so far out and the Chief didn't let us look through the spyglass," Fishlegs said.

 ** _'It was a black dragon, with three heads and long necks*,'_** Barf began speaking to Dathomire.

 ** _'A sky colored back ground'_** Belch continued.

 ** _'With a red ring,'_** Meatlug added.

 _ **'And it had a swirly gold pattern all around it,'**_ Hookfang finished up

"No..." Dathomire said shaking his head not believing "NO! Why can't he just leave me alone! **_And how in Draco's name did he find me this time for Thor's sake!?_** "

Dathomire continued ranting and cursing, not noticing that he was slipping in and out of languages.

"I take it you know who they are?" Hiccup asked after a bit to let Dathomire cool off.

"I do," he answered "But that can be dealt with later for now let's get the Dragons somewhere safe I don't want these people finding out you've befriended them."

And like that he took off for the village, the others flying right behind him.

* * *

 **AN: *I based the dragon mentioned in the crest on the '** _Triple-Header Ragebalst_ **' (one of the dragons from the book series)  
The rest of the crest was told to me by my sister so thank her when you come to it.**

 **Hope you're enjoying this**

 **U-D123 ;)**

 **P.S sorry for the mix up - got a little ahead of be self, the one that was up before, was the NEXT chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First of... Happy New Year**

 **Second, I didn't update on Thursday because it was New Years Eve. But now that the holiday's are over (hopefully) I'll be going back into my Update-Every-Two-Day's routine.**

* * *

Flying over the village, Dathomire pulled out an set of old panpipes, and blew on them to get the dragon's attention coming to a stop hovering above the plaza.

 ** _'Brothers and Sisters of the Snake,'_** he began enhancing his voice for all the winged reptiles to hear, telling Evangeline to translate his words so the Vikings could understand.

 ** _'The tribe coming to this island is not one that is friendly to our kind. Please Dragons, follow me and the other Riders, and we will take you somewhere to stay until they are gone.'_**

With that Dathomire blew on his panpipes again to tell them he was done and all together, without any fuss, all the dragons took off and waited for their Prince and the Riders to show them where to go.

"So... where exactly are we hiding them?" Hiccup asked coming over to Dathomir.

"Anywhere that's not on this island..." he said firmly setting off into the direction of Hellhimes Gate.

* * *

While this was happening, the lead boat of the visiting tribe had just came into port and the gang plank had been placed.

"Announcing the Chief of the Stealth-Walker tribe," the second in command said "Bill the Proud..."

After stepping aside the man revealed was just like any other Viking, he was strong, had scars over his arms, a missing leg, a belt of all the finest weaponry there is, and a horned helmet.

But the one thing that was different, the Berkians noticed was his cloak - he should of been wearing one anyway, what with him being a Chief... But while Stoick's one was made of fur, Bill's was basically a Dragon's skin made into one.

Seeing this, Stoick had visions of someone who looked just like this man, from years ago and gripped his fists tightly, ready to fight if need be, hoping this man was different, and Hiccup and the teenagers had gotten the dragons away.

"Ah the great Stoick the Vast of Berk," Bill said coming onto the pier, arms out wide. "It's nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you and this island from the many citizens the Archipelago has..."

"Well that's strange, Bill," Stoick said staying as calm as he could. "Because I have to say we don't know anything about you or your tribe..."

"Well then," Bill said standing up tall and clearing his throat "I am Bill the Proud, Chief of the Stealth-Walkers. Second son of Brenda the Banshee and Peter the Protector.  
Ten years ago I lost both my brothers, one in a fire, one by the arrow of a demon what is half Human, half Night Fury..." he continued noticing the looks on the Viking's faces and knowing that his lead was right that the demon had come here.  
"Since then I have been hunting it whenever I can, to get justice for my brother, and to rid the world of it, and keep the children safe.  
And I was told... it had come here so... Have you seen it?"

"We have..." Stoick said nodding "But we have not come to meet yet. Someone said they saw something strange in the woods this morning, we were just about to go searching for what it was, when your ships came into our waters."

"Then please... Stoick the Vast," Bill said bowing slightly a small smirk on his face. "Please show me where this demon is said to be... So I can kill it..."

* * *

Up in the skies Dathomire the dragons and the riders were all coming in to a landing onto Dragon Island, some of the dragons looking scared or having the feeling that they were being abandoned.

"Friends you are not here to stay forever..." Dathomire said seeing their faces "You're only here until the tribe's moved on to the next village."

"And how long will that take?" Astrid asked getting nods from the others.

"As long as it will take me to leave the island," Dathomire said spinning around. "The deals over Hiccup. All of you forget you ever saw me, forget anything you have learnt about me..." he told them looking at each one "Because as soon as we get back there and I have my bag back... I'm leaving."

 ** _'NO!'_** Toothless screeched and ran forward, Hiccup still on his back **_'You can't leave Brother, we've only just got back together. We still need to show you the rest of the island and all the new fun things the Vikings like to do with us.'_**

"Noche... I'm doing this to keep them away from you." Dathomire told him, but speaking to everyone "You know who they are... You know what they are like... They will not leave the island until the thing they are hunting has moved on. And the longer they're on there not finding me, the more of the island they will destroy."

"Just who exactly are they then?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup and Astrid having a good idea thanks to the story Dathomire told them.

"Someone I once called a brother," Dathomire said not looking at anyone before spreading his wings and taking off, the Rider's dragons following suit to bring the teenagers home.

* * *

Back on Berk the two tribes were just entering the forest, Bill the Proud leading, even though this was Stoick's island.

"So where exactly did this person say they saw the demon?" Bill asked after a bit of them not finding anything his hand gripping his sword, ready to pull it out just in case something attacked.

"It's this way," Stoick said leading them to the cove, having hopes that the kids weren't there.

Slowly they moved on, no one noticing the little yellow Terrible Terror who didn't follow the others was spying on them.

As fast as she could go, the Terror spread her wings and went to look for Dathomire to warn him not to come back to the cove.

* * *

In the sky, the Riders were just about to come back into the skies of Berk when the Yellow Terror came up and blocked their path.

 ** _'STOP!'_** she screeched holding up her paws **_'Prince, there are people looking for you, and they seem really mean...'_** she said flying up to Dathomire.

 ** _'I know they're looking for me Lemon,'_** Dathomire said trying to get past her, only to be stopped **_'Which is why I need to get to the cove and get my bag so I can leave...'_**

 _ **'But that's where there going,'**_ Lemon said gripping his cloak and pulling with all her might to make him stop, but not getting anywhere.

 ** _'What do you mean_** _'That's where they're going'_ **?'** Dathomire asked coming to a halt and looking to the Terror.

 ** _'That's where the King of the Island is leading them...'_** Lemon answered facing him again.

o0o

"Um... Anything wrong Dathomire?" Hiccup asked wondering why the Terror was so determined to keep them from coming home.

"One of you will need to get my bag from the cove," was the answer Dathomire gave looking to the riders.

"What? Why?" everyone asked confused.

"Because Lemon here," he said cocking his head to the Terror "Just said that that's where they're heading, and if they find me there when they they get there, they'll attack."

"So?" Snotlout asked loudly "Just attack them back. It's can't be that hard."

"Strangely enough boy," Dathomire said anger and growling coming into his voice "I don't like to put innocent lives in danger, or fight unless it's necessary."

"Enough!" Hiccup said seeing that Snotlout was going to speak back. "The longer we stay here arguing, the more likely chance that they'll get there. I'll go get the bag. Toothless is the fastest, we'll be there and back before they get there."

"But what if you're not?" Astrid asked concerned for her friend.

"Only one way to find out..." Hiccup said taking off with Toothless, while Lemon and the others went to the sea stacks where they did some of their training, to wait.

* * *

Down in the cove, Hiccup and Toothless were just about to retrieve the bag (Hiccup and Toothless still together) when they heard a war cry and span around to see their 'Guest' with a sword and the bola from the valley come charging.

The bola snagged Toothless and pinned Hiccup down meaning he couldn't do anything.

"Ha, finally," Bill said coming forward to get a better look at the demon he had been chasing all these years only to find it was just a runt of a boy on top of a Night Fury. "Who are you?" he asked pointing his sword at the boy.

"I'm the son of the man standing behind you," Hiccup said nodding to his dad. "And this is my dragon Toothless."

"Where's the monster, boy?" Bill asked not lowering his sword, or letting Stoick free his son.

"I don't know," Hiccup said really wishing he had his knife so he can cut himself free "Why don't you look in the mirror?"

"Why you implemented little..." Bill said lifting his sword only for it to be blocked by Stoick's one.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what he said Bill..." Stoick said looking him in the eye "He is MY son," he said telling his men to free him and Toothless.

"CHIEF!" one of the Stealth-Walkers called getting Bill's attention as he showed him a familiar to them looking bag.

"So the demon IS here..." Bill said not caring about the fact that the heir of Berk was riding a Night Fury, turning back to his men "Search the whole island. Do what you must to capture him but bring him to me alive... I am the one who is to kill him... for what he did to my brothers."

"YES CHIEF!" his man said before heading off Bill following right after them.

o0o

"Hiccup I told you and the Riders to hide all the dragons," Stoick said staying in the cove after telling his men to keep the Stealth-Walkers from destroying anything.

"And we did," Hiccup said, still on top of Toothless "We took them all to Dragon Island and were just coming back for Dathomire to retrieve his bag and move on when a Terrible Terror, told us you were leading them here. Meaning Dathomire couldn't come for the bag, so I volunteered to get it."

"Now come on," he said pulling his dad on to Toothless "We have to put an end to this. And the only way to do so... Is to let them catch Dathomire."

With that, they took off and went to the sea stacks where everyone was waiting. ** _  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

On the sea stack Dathomire was pacing and muttering to himself shaking his head every now and then, everyone watching him staying quiet.

Only when Toothless' cry came to everyone's ears did he stop and they all turned to see them.

"Did you get it?" Dathomire asked straight away once Stoick and Hiccup were off Toothless.

"Yeah we got it..." Hiccup said nodding and slapping on his 'Please-Believe-Me' smile.

"So where is it then Hiccup?" Astrid asked a knowing look on her face.

"I said we got it I didn't say we have it," Hiccup told her "Bill the Proud does. He knows you're here." he told Dathomire ignoring all the _'Who's'_ he was getting from everyone else.

"Dathomire," Stoick said bringing the boy out of his slight shock. "How long exactly have you been avoiding this person?"

"Since the day I was born..." Dathomire said looking out to sea towards the Isle of Berk and the ships with his old family crest on them.

Before anyone could question him Dathomire explained.

"I wasn't always like this. Before that night ten years ago, which I don't remember much of. I was fully human." he began not caring if anyone was listening. "I was one of three sons. The youngest in fact. And although my parents were... some of the more powerful people in our tribe, I wasn't treated all that well."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked confused. If Dathomire parents were so powerful, why was he treated like the way he's saying he was. And why was this _Bill the Proud_ been after him since he was born.

"I was a hiccup." Dathomire said answering the question. "The man on your island at the moment was one of the two people who always laughed at me and reminded me of it. I put up for it for fifteen years. Fifteen long, laughing at me, calling me names, making fun of me, tripping me up, blaming me for things I didn't even do, just wanting to leave, years."

He paused while everyone looked to Hiccup with questioning/sorrowful/worried looks, wondering if he felt the same way before all this had gotten sorted out.

"One night, there was a dragon raid," Dathomire continued not paying attention to if anyone was listening. "One of the houses was on fire, and there was someone still inside.  
Being the _'Don't care what happens to me as long as others are safe'_ teenager I was, I waited until everyone was out of the house before I left. Only for it to fall down on top of me."

He stopped here wondering what to say next.

 ** _'You don't have to finish the story if you don't want to Dathomire,'_** Meatlug called out from beside Fishlegs.

 ** _'Yes I do,'_** Dathomire answered nodding **_'These Vikings need to know why this man's been after me all this time.'_**

With that he continued.

"The first night I woke up, I went down to the village, and found the other boy why used to tease me, about to harm a baby Deadly Nadder," Dathomire returned to speaking to the Vikings. "I told him to leave it alone, but he didn't listen and as always laughed at my size and not believing someone like me could kill him. But finally something inside me snapped, and I shot him right in the chest, He was dead and I was gone before anyone save him of capture me."

"That man was Bill's brother," Dathomire explained nodding to himself, somehow feeling no pain whatsoever as he poke about this. "And from that day, he's been trying to get vengeance for him by killing me."

"What about his second brother?" Stoick asked after a moments pause trying to get all this into his head "He told me he had two brothers."

"He's standing right in front of you Stoick," Dathomire said lowering his hood and turning to everyone arms out wide, making everyone minus the dragons, Hiccup and Astrid, stare at him in surprise.

"You're the third brother of these 'Stealth-Walkers'?" Stoick asked coming back first.

"I was the runt of the village who didn't get any respect from anyone," Dathomire said his voice gaining the sounds a dragon makes before it attacks - a warning sound, telling the attacker to back off.

"Before I became what I am I had nothing. All I had was my father's bow, and the name _'Useless'_!" he cried making the Twins and Snotlout look to each other and then to Hiccup who was just playing with Toothless a bit away from the others. "Before Noche and our mother came into my life ten years ago I had nothing."

"They were the ones who told me dragons weren't as bad as we were told they were," he began, starting to pace again. "They were the ones to take me in when they found me in the ruins of the burnt down house. They and all the other dragons in this known world gave me more respect and love than anyone in that Draco-forsaken tribe ever did."

"The only thing that kept me going and kept me in the tribe was the thought of that someday I'll do something right for once," Dathomire admitted tears starting to come from his eyes all this pain he was feeling as he admitted who he was and told secrets he had been holding back for years. "A chance to be a Some-body, and not a No-body like everyone kept calling me."

Hearing his brothers words and sensing his distress Toothless stopped playing with Hiccup and went over to him, nudging him gently, trying to get his attention.

When Dathomire calmed down a bit, he looked to Noche and smiled placing a hand out before the beast's snout, just like Hiccup does when he's meeting new dragons, and the dragon pressed his nose into it.

 ** _'I know this won't boost to anything you just said Brother,'_** Toothless said backing up, his eyes large and innocent ** _'But you'll always be a somebody to me and the other dragons.'_**

After a bit, Hiccup got everyones attention.

"So with that sorted..." he said as he turned to Dathomire "I think I have a way to get Bill to stop coming after you but it will mean telling him who you really are."

Before Dathomire answered he looked to the dragons, mainly Toothless and asked **_'How well do Hiccup's plans go down?'_** remembering what Gobber said about the boys inventions.

 ** _'It depends,'_** Hookfang said giving what could only be a dragonized shrug.

 ** _'But most of the time, eventually, it gets there.'_** Stormfly said glaring at Hookfang. How dare he mock her rider's mate and his ideas - Then again Hiccup does have his ups and downs.

"Fine," Dathomire said turning back to Hiccup, putting his hood back up "What's the plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

In the village the Stealth-Walkers were destroying everything in sight on their hunt for their prey...

They were about to start setting fire to things to see if that will bring the beast out, when Spitelout grabbed Bill's wrist holding the torch.

"How dare you..." Bill said glaring.

"How dare you." Spitlout said glaring back "This is our home, you have no right to come here and start destroying and or setting it on fire."

"I'm doing what needs to be done to get that demon to come out so we can get rid of it once and for all..." Bill said trying to get his wrist free managing and then moving to the house again.

"HELP!" Hiccup's voice rang out getting Bill to stop and everyone to turn around. "Help my dad and I were coming back from the cove when something jumped us..." he said running up to Bill and Spitlout putting all those acting lessons he got from his friends to good use.

"Did you see what it was boy?" Bill said passing the torch to his second in command and drawing out his sword.

"No, but I can show you where it got us..." he said spinning around and began running back into the forest, Bill and the Stealth walkers in tow.

The Hooligans were about to follow when the other Astrid and Toothless came and explained everything.

* * *

In the woods there was a rider and a dragon placed every ten trees.

Because Bill was so focused on following the boy in front of him, he didn't notice when his men began to disappear.

At last they reached the valley before the cove and Hiccup stopped.

"Well where is it then boy?" Bill asked looking around and not finding anything.

"Nice to see you too Bill..." a voice called out from the shadows of the trees Stormfly by his side and Evangeline on his shoulder.

Lifting the sword to and screaming a war-cry Bill ran towards Dathomire, only for the sword to be shot out of his hand by one of the Nadder's spines, and himself shot to a tree by one of the Dathomire's arrows.

"You were always the one to jump to conclusions Bill," Dathomire said neither man noticing Hiccup or the dragons leave, along with Bill's sword.

"I don't know how you know my name, Demon," Bill said trying to free himself. "But I will kill you for what you did to my family..." he said getting down.

"Oh I know more about you than your name..." Dathomire said dodging each attack Bill gave him.

"I know you're the second son of Brenda the Banshee and Peter the Protector of the Stealth-Walkers," he began avoiding Bill's punches.

"I know you used to have two brothers, one older, one younger. I know you lost both of them ten years ago and haven't gotten over it,and blame me for it, which is why you keep coming after me."

Bill was only half listen as he tried to find for a new weapon of some kind, finding a bola on the ground and using that throwing it towards Dathomire catching him and making him fall to the ground.

Snatching up Dathomire's bow and arrow, not recognizing it because of his rage, he notched up an arrow and set his aim.

"I know that you and your older brother, used to tease your younger brother, by calling him names like _'Useless'_ ," Dathomire said looking up at Bill and not the arrow, his voice still strong but fear slightly in his eyes that this wont work.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Bill yelled his anger rising at the mention of his brothers.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU YOU STUBBORN-SACK-OF-YAK-DUNG!" Dathomire yelled back growls being herd now and teeth showing, catching the light from under the hood. "AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" he asked glaring at Bill.

"Because that brother, was me..." he said shaking his head, making his hood fall, and looked at Bill again.

Eyes wide, Bill slackened on the bow, but not dislodging it, and stepped back.

"D... Dathomire?" Bill asked looking the man before him up and down. "Wh... What happened to you? How... How are you here? The... The whole village saw that house fall down on you ten years ago?"

"I don't know what happened to me," Dathomire said standing up still wrapped in the bola "But I'm here, and alive, because a dragon saved me. Since then I've been watching out for them and rescuing them when people like you try and harm them."

"But they killed **Hundreds** of us," Bill said still not getting to grips that Dathomire was alive and standing right before him.

"And you and everyone else had killed **Thousands** of them," Dathomire cried his eyes narrowing in anger that his brother could be like this. "Dragons only attack when to defend themselves and their friends. They never wanted to attack our old village, or any village they're forced to. On the first night I woke up I was told _'There are some Nests that have not so very nice rulers, who if they're not happy with the 'care' the herd gives them, will show it by getting rid of them,'_ " he quoted his Fury Mother on her words when she was explaining dragons to him.

"But... we were told that you killed Robert," Bill said looking confused.

"Because he was about to harm a baby Nadder," Dathomire explained "A baby Nadder that shouldn't of been out there in the first place. A baby Nadder who told me after I got her to safety that her parents were dead, one because of Vikings the other because of their Queen. She was out there trying to run away but got taken on the raid instead.

"Dragons aren't like Humans, Bill," Dathomire said coming to an end "They don't kill for pleasure, they don't fight for no reason, they don't make fun of ones smaller or that are more different than themselves," he listed plucking every string of Bill's heart with guilt.

"That's why I stayed with them," he said rounding it up "That's why I left and didn't come back. Because with them I felt wanted, I felt loved, I felt that I belonged there."

"Dathomire," Bill said looking up guilt written all over his face. "We never meant for you to feel that way... We... We were just going by the Viking Code, you know _'Only the strong can belong',_ we just..." he said looking down at the bow in his hand gripping it tightly. "If there's anyway to undo what I did, how I acted I'll do it."

"Well first thing you can do is untie me..." Dathomire said smiling, surprised that Bill had taken all this so well.

Laughing Bill came over and untangles the bola and gave back the bow.

"And next," Dathomire said smiling, before putting his fingers to his mouth and blowing.

From above the trees there came a cry of a Night Fury and Toothless and Hiccup came into valley.

"You can say hello to my new brother Noche Oscura," he said pointing to the dragon "And thank Hiccup for bringing us back together."

Smiling Bill did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Just a bit of a warning... This one's a bit shorter than what I normally put up. But I hope you like it anyway. :)**

* * *

After saying hello and thanks to the boy and his dragon, Bill was offered a ride just to see how great dragons really are.

"Is it safe?" he asks not quite sure himself.

"Just as long as you don't scream too loudly, and hang on," Hiccup says getting a nod from Toothless.

"Oh and you might want to loose the cloak," Dathomire said to his brother checking he didn't have any new scars or rope burns from the bola. "Dragons find it offensive if they see Humans wearing the skins of their brethren."

At once Bill took off the cloak and let it fall to the ground and the got on to Toothless behind Hiccup.

"Ok so, just sit tight, try not to fall off and have you had any big meals lately?" Hiccup ask remembering what Toothless did with Astrid on her first ride.

"No. Why?" Bill asks having something in the back of his mind say _'Get off the dragon'._

Before Hiccup could answer, Toothless kicked off and sped at his top speed into the sky.

"AAGGGHHHH...!" Bill cried out, his screams drowning out the sounds of his brothers laughter who was still on the ground, shaking his head.

"You always were known to hold grudges Noche..." he said before spreading his wings and taking off after them, leaving the cloak in the dirt never to be found again until archaeologists find it many, many, many years later.

o0o

After a bit, and some words from Dathomire, Toothless did calm down and they were now all together in the sky looking down onto Berk.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Dathomire asks seeing the look on Bill's face.

"I don't have the words," Bill replied happiness on his face "All my life, I've been told that Dragons are our enemy. And that nothing can be done about it. After our father passed, I made it my soul mission to rid the world of every last dragon out there, always seeing them for what we saw when we were kids."

"Well then you would of had a big job on your hands," Dathomire said both brothers forgetting Hiccup was there, but the boy didn't mind. "There are over one thousand dragons in the Northern Archipelago alone, and there's still loads more living beyond known-to-you-world."

o0o

The moon was just beginning to rise when they came to a landing just outside the Great Hall.

Bill got off of Toothless and turned to his brother and the boy. "You coming in then? We need to tell everyone you're alive Dathomire."

"Bill the Dathomire they knew died ten years ago," Dathomire said sighing "I would _love_ to see everyone again, but I think we should just let the past be the past. Besides Hiccup and I need to go get the dragons and bring them back here."

"But..." Bill said wanting to hold up his side of the argument a bit more but knew that Dathomire was right and nodded. "Ok, I wont say anything about you still being around brother. And I'll tell you father that _'We'll be heading off first thing tomorrow'_ boy... er I mean Hiccup."

"You know as long as you give us your word you or any of your men wont harm the dragons, you can stay here a bit longer," Hiccup said smiling slightly.

"I appreciate the offer, lad," Bill said slowly thinking it over. "But I doubt they will listen. But thanks for what you did for me, for us. And Dathomire, Just so you know... No matter what you choose... You'll always be my little brother." he said having his arms open wide for a bro-hug, smiling.

Smirking, Dathomire hugged Bill back.

After a few seconds they broke apart and Bill went inside the Hall and Dathomire and Hiccup and Toothless took off for Dragon Island to bring back the other dragons to Berk.


	10. Chapter 10

"SET SAIL!" Bill's loud voice called out just after the sun had risen to his crew. "We head back home. We have no longer need to sail the waters of the Archepelico."

"YES SIR!" The crew answered and got to work lowering the sail and setting the course.

Smiling, bill looked around them men on the ship and then back to the island, almost everyone was still asleep, the only ones there to see them off were Dathomire, Hiccup, Evangiline, and Toothless who were watching from one of the look out posts, all smiling.

"So how's it feel to have your old big brother back?" Hiccup asked smirking slightly.

"Strangely... Good," Dathomire said his hood down and keeping his eyes on the ship. "I'd never thought this day would come... That this would happen. And I bet he didn't either, and we both have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome..." Hiccup says as the ship leaves the port and the outer rim of Berk's waters. "So? Is the deal back on, now Bill's no longer here to mess it up?" he asks petting Toothless softly.

"No it's not," Dathomire says starting to walk away "Because I already know the answer... You were right, I can see a difference the people of Berk have with dragons.I only needed one afternoon and something big to learn that. Not a week."

 ** _'So does that mean...'_** Toothless asked eyes growing wide and tail wagging.

"Yeah, you get to stay here Noche," Dathomire says happily then turned to Hiccup "And holding up my end of the deal... I'm sorry for being so mean to you when we met Hiccup Haddock."

"That's ok," Hiccup said smiling "If it were my brother I bet I would of done the same thing. Oph..." he said as Toothless pinned him down and began to lick him with joy...

"UGH..!" he complain getting up "YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT!"

"You might want to get used to him doing that," Dathomire said through his laughter "He does it often."

"Well that's just great..." Hiccup added rolling his eyes.

"You get used to it eventually... Took me about five years, but there you go..." Dathomire told the boy shrugging and picking up his bag.

 ** _'Just because you don't need to be here anymore, doesn't mean you have to go,'_** Toothless says coming over and rubbing up against his brother.

"I know Noche," Dathomire says petting him smiling. "But you also know that there are still loads of Dragon harming Vikings out there. And someone needs to protect them."

"You really need a royal court then Prince," Evangeline says turning orange for being sarcastic. "I bet Hiccup would apply."

"As do I," Dathomire says looking to the boy who was beaming with excitement. "However I hear that if you're gone from here, and no brothers or sisters to take over the role as Chief when Stoick passes will go to your cousin Snotlout. Am I right."

"Yeah... Didn't think about that," Hiccup said thinkingly, his face falling and eyes widening at what he might of nearly just caused the island.

"Hey if you want to be apart of my court you can," Dathomire says getting to one knee looking into the boys eye "You just have to stay positioned here and keep the dragons from any harm whatsoever, no matter what the cost - besides your or your friends lives... Be it storms, other dragons, dragon hunters, beached Tidal Class dragons you name it. Understand?"

"I understand," Hiccup said nodding with a smile "And I promise that I... We... the humans and dragons of Berk will do all we can to keep the dragons safe from people like them."

With that and a quick hug and pet goodbye, Dathomire took wing and took off stopping a bit away to turn around and wave to his brother and Hiccup.

With that Dathomire turned and speed off in the same direction the Stealth-Walkers went in to return home too.

o0o

 _'My name is Dathomire, and I'm the Prince of dragons, sworn to protect them against Humans that would harm them. I became this ten years ago. I don't remember how it happened. But I'm happy it did.'  
_  
 _'Because if I didn't become a Halfa, I'd never would of found Noche Oscure or find out how wonderful dragons really 're not viscous beast that attack with no reason, but intelligent gentle creatures who's soul purpose is to protect their friends.  
Because they... They are DRAGONS!'_

 **The End** _  
_

* * *

 **AN: Ok I know this one seems a bit rushed, and the 'exit' isn't all that good either, but one it was coming to a close anyway, and two I was running out of ideas.**

 **Be that as it may... I hope you enjoyed all of this but remember I only wrote it... It was** 'Gordon519' **that gave me the OC description, I only put the story together.**

 **Love you all**

 **U-D123 ;)**


End file.
